The present invention generally relates to tank gage hatch assemblies, and more particularly to tank gage hatch assemblies which allow multiple uses for the tank opening in which automatic, for example, electronic or radar, gages are installed, for example, to measure and/or monitor liquid levels in such tank.
In modern day management of storage tanks, for example, petroleum and petroleum product storage tanks and the like, automatic gages, such as electronic or radar gages and the like, are frequently used in measuring and/or monitoring and/or managing the level of liquid in such tanks. Using such an automatic gage often requires that the gage assembly, including the gage and an antenna, often called or known as a horn, for communication purposes, be secured to an opening in the tank to allow for effective measuring/monitoring of the liquid level in the tank.
However, in many applications, the operator of the tank wants to use the tank opening for more than one purpose, that is for more than just providing for the installation of the automatic gage. For example, one additional purpose that might be desired by the tank operator is the ability to hand gage the tank, such as by dropping a gage tape down the tank opening, to calibrate the automatic gage, to verify the accuracy of the automatic gage, to confirm the measurements of automatic gage, etc. This hand gauging of the tank is done only occasionally, while the rest of the time the automatic gauge is mounted to the tank over the tank opening.
Having a dual or multiple capability of a tank opening provides additional operating flexibility to the tank operator and is especially useful on existing tanks where there is an existing tank opening. The size of such existing tank openings may very widely, for example, with diameters in the range of about two inches to about twelve inches or more. It would be advantageous to mount an automatic gage in such an existing tank opening, while still allowing for one or more other uses of the tank opening.
The sensitivity of certain electronic or radar gages, which employ an antenna, often called or referred to as a horn, and wireless signals to communicate to a central monitoring location, makes removing the gage from the opening a somewhat risky proposition in that the gage may not be accurate once the gage is placed back into service, and may need calibrating, adjusting and/or other maintenance, which can be both costly and time consuming, to restore acceptable gage performance.
Systems have been developed for removing the antenna of such gages from the opening of the tank in order to allow the tank opening to be used for other purposes. For example, hinged gage mounts have been used but require special mounting brackets which consume more time to install. Such prior systems may require that more things be unbolted to gain access to the tank opening. Such issues result in increased cost and time inefficiencies.
There continues to be a need for a tank gage hatch assembly which can be easily installed to allow convenient and quick access to a tank opening for other purposes, as desired, while still allowing a tank gage, such as an electronic or radar gage, to be located at the tank opening for use, for example, for a majority of the time, and, after the gage is placed back in service over the tank opening, to allow the gage to operate effectively and accurately.